


草莓热恋

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 金泰亨/田柾国 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: KookV - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	草莓热恋

舞蹈社长国×甜点店长泰   
双向暗恋/小甜饼/3k

“原来哥哥也喜欢我。”

BGM.Blueming

*

新生报到那天，舞蹈社挤满了人。

大家都听说舞蹈社的社长是个温柔大帅哥，便争着想进去一睹风采。

个子小巧的学姐站在舞蹈社门口，好不容易把热情奔放的学妹们拦住，好巧不巧，社长大人来了。

“嗯？一堆人堵在这儿干嘛呢？”

许是他的声音太过好听，女孩们齐刷刷转过头去看。  
不看不要紧，一看——好几个漂亮学妹都倒下了。

“田柾国，今天是新生报到的第一天啊……”学姐拼命踮起脚，试图让自己变得显眼一点，忍着对社长少一根筋的烦恼，小声传递道。

言外之意就是，你不应该在这时候来啊，快回去！

“少一根筋”的田柾国挠挠头，看了仰视他的新生们一眼，阳光地笑了。

“我晕……他好好看啊啊啊啊！！”  
“呜呜呜笑了！！他笑了！！”  
“我不是在做梦吧？！这么帅的帅哥……”

“不过你们一群人，是来干嘛的？”

还在用口型传达“你快走”的学姐差点没摔倒，她知道田柾国情商低，但也不至于这么低吧。

“学长…我们，我们想加入舞蹈社……”被其他女孩推出来的一个女孩，害羞地抬起头看田柾国。

“那你们和那个学姐说吧，”田柾国手掌朝上，示意学妹们看那边。学姐叉着腰，苦涩地露出一个笑容。“她是舞蹈社的副社长。”

“然后，你们可以让一下吗，我要进去拿东西。”

“啊，不好意思学长！”大家纷纷为他让出一条路，每个人脸上都染上了若影若现的一层红。

“没事。倒是你们，没事吗，脸这么红是不舒服吗？”田柾国微微皱眉，担心地看着她们的脸。

“没事！”女孩们异口同声道，心想学长好可爱好体贴啊啊啊。

“那个，社长，拿好东西就走吧。”学姐实在为他的情商担心，推着他走进舞蹈社。

田柾国只好在她的催促下提起自己的背包，斜斜挂在肩上，笑着向学妹告别。

“学姐！！”待田柾国离开了，学妹们马上凑过来。

“一个一个来！！”

可怜的学姐抹掉额头上的汗，暗自腹诽田柾国为什么要长的这么好看，真苦恼。偏偏这小子不知道，整天招摇过市的，给多少年轻小姑娘种下情种。

*

“欢迎光临Sweet V。”前台的黑发男人用低沉的嗓音说道，抬起头看了来人一眼。

“柾国？怎么周日来了？”他马上咧开嘴笑了。

田柾国笑着走近前台，手支在桌上，“背包落在舞蹈社了，回来拿一下。”

“怎么不明天来拿？明天可是周一。”男人转身走进操作室，“还是草莓大福吗？”

“嗯，再给我一杯柠檬水，谢谢泰亨哥啦。”田柾国找到空余的位置坐下——这周围还有几个情侣在闲聊，看来金泰亨的店，周末也能营业的很好。

田柾国刚才选择性地跳过了第一个问题，总不能说，他是借着拿背包的理由来看甜点店长的吧。

他和金泰亨认识不久，但是自从田柾国入学的第一天，几乎每天都会光顾Sweet V这家甜点店。

原本不爱吃甜食的他，也为了喜欢的人，足足吃了两年的草莓大福。虽说和金泰亨熟了以后，他不收钱就是了。

对，他喜欢金泰亨。

从很早就开始了。虽然不知道是金泰亨对他太好，还是每天都和他呆在一起的缘故，但田柾国就是喜欢上金泰亨了。

可喜欢的同时，他又不敢主动接触金泰亨。  
大概是害怕被舞蹈社副社长嘲笑了无数次，令人堪忧的情商展现在他面前吧。

可以说，田柾国就是现代人经常说的“铁壁直男”。

然而金泰亨这个人很自来熟，完全没有架子。所以来甜点店看他的人也很多。

就算他比田柾国大了两岁，也完全没有哥哥的稳重和严肃。笑起来有四方嘴，傻乎乎的，让田柾国每次见了都想冲上去揉他的脸。

不过，也只是想想而已。

“你的草莓大福和柠檬水。”金泰亨放下甜点，非常自然地坐在田柾国对面的椅子上。

“谢谢哥。”田柾国回过神，先腼腆地笑笑，喝了一口柠檬水。光是对上金泰亨看向他的目光，田柾国就觉得异常口渴。

“柾国还没回答我的问题呢。”金泰亨托着下巴，眼睫毛很长，像两只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

“干嘛要走这么长一段路，回学校来拿背包？明天拿不行么。”

田柾国往嘴里送草莓大福的勺子顿了顿，然后紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“啊，今天不是，不是新生报到嘛，我想到这个，就，就过来看看，我们社团有没有什么我能帮的上的忙。”

实际上，他根本不知道今天是这么个日子，还是听副社长说起来才知道的。

“哦～这样啊～”金泰亨坏笑着，很勉强地点点头。

来不及似的吃完最后一口草莓大福，田柾国怕金泰亨再问些什么他答不上来的问题，抓起书包就想走。

“泰亨哥再见！我家里有事就先走了！”

“拜拜，那明天再来。”金泰亨跟着他走出店门，目送着田柾国的背影，直到那人拐进小巷子，他才慢吞吞地收回视线。

一说谎就结巴的习惯还留着呢，真可爱。

他真的越来越喜欢田柾国了。

*

田柾国的追求者真的越来越多了，多到跟着他上下课，甚至还跟进了他常去的甜点店。

不过甜点店和田柾国，这是完全扯不上关系的两种风格啊。学校里就有人开始讨论，“你说，学长为什么这么喜欢吃甜食啊？”

“可能是爱好吧。不过连这点爱好也好可爱哦呜呜呜呜！”  
他的迷妹们便会这样回答，一脸花痴相。

得知这件事的金泰亨反而不是很开心——他喜欢的人就这么被女生明目张胆地跟着，能让他放心吗？  
他这几天没什么心情开店，而且就算营业了，脸上也没有平日里的笑容。

这天下午，田柾国照例光顾了Sweet V，穿着便服，圆圆的脑袋上还扣了个棒球帽。金泰亨一看就知道他这是刚练完舞过来。

“泰亨哥！”

“嗯。”金泰亨兴致缺缺地回答。

“哥最近心情不好吗？”田柾国担心地走近他，试图从他脸上找出不寻常来。

“没有啊。”金泰亨低头搅拌着咖啡，拿起来小口喝。

就算田柾国平时再迟钝，这个时候也能清楚的感受到金泰亨这是生气了。但是为什么生气呢，还是他做了什么惹他生气了？

“泰亨哥，我要草莓大福。”

“好。”金泰亨转身离开。

待草莓大福上来，田柾国轻轻拉住金泰亨的手腕，说，“泰亨哥，这次我请你吃吧。”

“……哦。”他闷闷地应下。

“…不是，你别看我啊……”金泰亨实在被他炽热的目光盯得难受，头已经埋到臂弯处了。

“那我不看了。泰亨哥能不能告诉我，是因为什么才不高兴？”

金泰亨听了，忍不住偷看他一眼。这人果然不看他了，低着头说话。

还能因为什么啊。  
倒是把你学科第一的智商，放到最近发生的事上想一想啊。

田柾国正欲开口说些什么，谈话被打断了。

“柾国学长，我，我喜欢你！”

他们的桌子旁边，不知什么时候站着一个漂亮小女生，她伸直了手臂，把一封粉红色信封递给田柾国。

金泰亨的眼睛眯了眯，他死死看着不知所措的田柾国，等一个回答。

可田柾国半天没说话，傻傻地把情书收下，还说了声谢谢。  
女孩像是完成了任务，红着脸跑了。

“你这什么意思啊？？”金泰亨快气死了。

“什么？什么意思？”田柾国好心地把草莓大福往他那边推。

但金泰亨现在哪有心情吃东西啊？！

“她……我……”他一口气差点没喘上来。  
“你怎么不拒绝啊？！”

“不是，为什么要拒绝？她给我东西，我不应该收下吗？”

“田柾国！！！”

金泰亨腾地站起来，脸涨的通红。这一吼，把店里所有客人都吓呆了。

田柾国皱着眉头去拉他的衣袖，想让他坐下来好好说话。  
他真的不明白金泰亨为什么要发这么大的火。

不就是一封信吗，有必要生气吗？

“哥你到底在气什么啊？和我说不行吗？”

金泰亨被他强拉着坐下，拿起叉子咬了一大口草莓大福。明明嘴角还留着奶油，看起来怪可爱的，但他又马上狠狠抹掉。

口中是化不开的甜味，他站起来，也不管周围有没有人在看。

就这么俯身亲下去，亲在田柾国的嘴唇上。

甜点店里的客人们马上爆发出一阵叫喊，他们大喊着“在一起！”。

“因为我喜欢你！不然为什么要送你草莓大福？我是冤大头吗！所以你不许和别的女生走在一起！不许收她们的情书！……”你只能和我在一起，吃我白送的草莓大福，天天泡在我的甜点店，被我养的白白胖胖。

金泰亨说的眼睛红红，和草莓的颜色重合。但田柾国觉得，他比草莓还好看。

田柾国没等他说完，就在金泰亨说话的空隙站起来，捧着他的脸亲了好几口。直把先主动的那一方亲傻了，后知后觉地感到无地自容和害羞。

“对不起，我真的很迟钝。但是现在我知道了，”

“原来哥哥也喜欢我。”

/  
오직 둘만의 비밀의 정원  
只有我们知道的秘密花园


End file.
